The Thrill of the Ride
by Jellyfishfollower
Summary: America deciding to take Yao on a trip to six flags because he saw him drawing roller coasters one day. Yao resists, but somehow finds himself on the road with Alfred to magic mountain anyway.
1. Pilot

**A/N: you're all memes and I'm sorry it's been so long, I'll start updating again. **

* * *

"Yaaaaaoooo!" The Asian cringed at the sound of his name being called out. He knew exactly who the voice belonged to, and turned to look where the obnoxious voice came from. As predicted, He saw a familiar energetic blonde running right at him. The American was holding up two conspicuous pieces of paper as he sped over to Yao.

Giving a sigh, Yao stacked his papers and set them into a folder, before packing the folder away into a messenger bag.

"Honestly America how many times have I told you not to call me tha-"

"Yeah yeah I know it's not polite but _dude_." Alfred cut off the end of Yao's sentence mercilessly and waved the two slips of paper in front of the Asian's face, grinning.

Yao rolled his eyes and snatched the papers out of Al's grubby hands, looking them over. _'Six Flags Amusement Park! Admit one two day pass' _was printed at the top of each ticket, with a bit of detail and a bar-code at the bottom. Yao Knew of Six Flags. He'd never been, as he prefers to stay in his own country to find amusement.

"Six Flags? With all the rollercoaste-"

"Yeah man you seem like the rollercoaster kinda guy you know what I'm sayi-"

"No." Yao replied, holding out the tickets for Alfred to take back. He didn't want anything to do with the idea at the moment. With all due respect, Yao loved rollercoasters. He had quite a few parks around in China that he used to go often. But as the nineties passed, he just kinda stopped riding them. Especially since the one amusement park he'd really anticipated going to had shut down before it even finished construction. That place was going to be so much fun, too-

"But- Yao, I got these tickets just for us, man. It'd be real disappointing to have to go alone," Al gave that sad heartbroken look that he always did when he didn't get his way. (And, he did, always get his way.)

"You can ask England, I don't want to go."

"He doesn't like rollercoasters. He only likes the dumb Ferris Wheels. Pleeeaase, I got these tickets just for us!"

"Why though? Whatever gave you the idea that I liked rollercoasters?" Yao questioned, his annoyed tone coming through.

Alfred simply pulled a piece of folded up paper out, unfolding it and showing Yao. It was something he'd drawn the other day at a group meeting, one of the center exhibits at Wonderland amusement park. There was a sketched rollercoaster in the back, showing a nice loopty-loop that looked rather exciting. Yao thought he threw the dumb drawing out.

"Where did you get that?" Yao took the drawing, about ready to crumple it up. But Alfred had already seen it, and whatever damage it would cause was already started. He already saw the grin on the American's face growing. He'd caught him.

"See! You like rollercoasters! All the bros around me are total wimps about it; you're probably the only one I can ask to go to Six Flags with me!" Alfred kind of giggled as he talked, the excitement in his voice making it obvious.

Yao had to chuckle at the sight, seeing Alfred so worked up over an amusement park.

"Okay shi, I love them. I've got quite a few in my country. But I haven't been on one in years. Why should I suddenly get back into the habit?"

"You don't think I did my research, did you? I looked you up, ya 'no." Alfred's smile didn't fade the mischievousness alight in his eyes.

_What the hell did he find?_ Yao took a step back, but not before Alfred grabbed his arm and started pulling on it, walking towards the door.

"What are you-"

"Whaddaya think? You're going to go to Vegas with me whether you want to or  
not."

Yao could feel a lump in his throat. Yeah, if America wanted something, he was bound and determined to get his way. The Chinese man sighed, deciding to cooperate for now. He'd wondered what Alfred found out about him, the thought occupying his mind all the way out to the car.


	2. Road Trip Nerds

"Dude you need to chill out." Alfred took a sip of his super-size DR. Pepper that he'd gotten maybe 25 minutes into the drive at a seven eleven. Yao had gotten a gold peak iced tea and a pack of gum. Apparently Alfred had stopped by his hotel beforehand and grabbed his bags; otherwise Yao wouldn't have even gotten in the car.

"What the hell does that mean-" Yao questioned back. He'd been in a rather annoyed mood through the trip, the obvious reason being that he didn't want to be on the trip. The road was mostly empty though, aside from the few semi- trucks that they passed every now and then.

"Well I mean you look so agitated- just relax, we still have a couple hours left until we're in Nevada." He fixed his glasses that were sliding down his nose, and switched gears, to casually pass the car in front of them.

Yao sighed and leaned back in his seat, discontent with the situation he was in. Stuck in a car with the seemingly most annoying country he's ever met. Then again, Yao noticed that Alfred had been rather quiet since they got on the highway. It was kind of nice actually. He wasn't a bad driver, so the whole trip had been rather calm. America must've been on quite a few of these trips then.

"Yeah… Hey; America- can I ask you something? Why is it you just so suddenly decided to take me on this dumb trip?" Yao stretched his legs- how long had they been in the car now, two hours?

Alfred himself kinds chuckled. He kept a hand on the wheel while reaching into his pocket to get the paper that Yao had thrown away.

"Why do you think? Man, I'm not sure if you could tell, but you've been a hummed for like the past two months. I'm not sure what's going on with you, but I saw you drawing this and you looked kinds happy." Alfred made sure that Yao had the paper before returning his hand to the wheel; (safety first yo) and maintaining control.

"Yeah but why do you care about it so much? I've not done a single kind thing for you, so why the need to take care of my problems?"

"Because, we're part of a team. Team players gotta' stick up and help each other out once in a while. Besides I like to consider you a friend." Alfred looked over at Yao with a soft smile. He'd looked calmer, and more laidback than usual.

Yao just thought about this for a while. With him, being in an alliance had usually just meant that he could rely on someone for help in the battle field. He'd never been offered support like this, not that he could remember, at least.

"Oh… in that case, xiè xie. I wouldn't think that you'd be nice like that." Yao said the last bit a little quieter, sighing contently. Maybe America just didn't understand how it worked for everyone else yet. He hadn't been around for very long, after all.

"But, China? You gotta tell me, what's up with you and amusement parks? You don't seem very happy about going to one."

With a more dramatic pout, Yao sat up a little more.

"Fine, if you wanna know, I'll tell you. Just don't tell anyone else, it'd be annoying to have to deal with the others picking at it." He cleared his throat, and began. "You see, Amusement parks are one of my favorite places to go. But I don't have that many of my own to go to in China. Specifically, I just like to go on the roller coasters, or watch the people. The only reason I've quit them recently is because I was going to get my own park. It was going to be like … Disneyland, but not. Well the workers had finished the plans, and we started working on it. We'd only gotten about half the castle done, before the budget ran out. Apparently one of the facilitators decided to run off with the money; leaving us with nothing. So we closed up shop, and let farmers reclaim most of the land."

Yao finished, and pulled a stick of gum out of his pack, pushing it into his mouth. Alfred just kept his eyes on the road, thinking. It was kind of a weak story, but he understood it. He had his getaways too, but he'd never expected that Yao needed anything like that. Alfred had just kinda guessed everyone else had gotten over emotional traumas and whatever else forever ago. But, as he learned, everyone has their problems.

"Right, I guess I understand. I knew about wonderland, by the way." Al paused to glance at Yao for a second, before almost laughing at the slight surprise on his face. "When I said I looked you up, I meant I looked to see if there were any cool parks in China. I came across a few pages about it."

"So if you already knew why did you ask?" Yao asked, feeling a slight twinge of whine in his voice.

"I just wanted to make sure I guess. Plus there's nothing to talk about on trips like this, I usually only listen to music by myself on road trips."

The thought never occurred to Yao that Alfred might get something out of this trip as well. How many times had he gone alone? He made it seem like he did it all the time. Now that Yao thought about it, Alfred didn't really hang out that much with anyone. Well, he did seem to like talking to Kiku, but as far as the Chinese man could tell, there wasn't anyone else that liked putting up with Alfred.

"Do you drive around the USA often?"

"Yeah, at least, when there's nothing else to do. I've played video games, watched movies. But when there's nothing new out for me, I just get up and drive." Alfred turned on the car's high beams, as the sky was getting darker. It shown in pink and orange colors, and he noticed that there was a sign coming up. He knew exactly what it said, as he's driven this route many times before already.

"If you're gonna take pictures, you'd better start now." Alfred said, pointing momentarily at the brightly lit sign.


End file.
